Always with You
by Patano
Summary: A collection of drabbles depicting Tom and Sybbie's relationship, with Sybil's presence still very much felt. 3x05 compliant.
1. Always with You

Sybbie always liked visiting her grandparents at the grand Downton Abbey. She enjoyed meeting the family and the befriended servants (especially Uncle Thomas and Aunt Elsie). However, the most important part of the visit was unchangeably the visit to the graveyard. The visit to Mama.

And here they were, Da and Sybbie. They stood in silence beside the grave marked with letters "Sybil Cora Branson", both deeply lost in thoughts, talking to Mama. Sybbie looked at her Da and saw a smile on his face. It didn't surprise her. Da was generally a happy and smiling person, and Sybbie thought that she knew why he was smiling beside the grave, but wanted to be sure and decided to ask him about it later.

* * *

When they returned to the big house, they immediately headed for the library to have their tea. The rest of the family was away, attending some party at another aristocratic mansion. Sybbie and Da were just chatting about how the Downton family had changed since they had last seen them, when Sybbie finally summoned the courage to ask, "Da, why were you smiling at Mama's grave?" She didn't know how to ask this question, so she opted for the straightforward way.

"I always smile when I think about her because she's always with me."

"I know. I feel the same, even though I never knew her in person," Sybbie replied quietly.

"It's been eighteen years since she passed away and there hasn't been a single day I haven't felt her presence. She's been with me through all the ordeals and has given me strength to carry on. It wasn't easy at the beginning, but then I found her again and life has become better since. It's thanks to her that I returned to journalism and later decided to take you back to Dublin. I'm doing everything for the three of us: for you, for me, and for Mama."

"I feel the same," Sybbie whispered. "I feel that there's someone constantly watching over us and giving us strength."

"You never thought that you could find someone else?" the young girl suddenly inquired.

"No, and I never will," Tom answered. "Your Mama go forward together everyday, just as we used to when she was alive"

Here Tom reached out for his daughter's hand and they sat like this in silence for the next few minutes, smiling broadly. They knew that there were, in fact, three of them in the library. Whatever they did, Mama was always with them, and that thought made them happy. Their little family had to endure a lot of challenges, but they always managed to emerge victorious in the end. It was because they were always together.


	2. Death Cannot Stop True Love

**_Death Cannot Stop True Love_**

* * *

They know that there is no more hope. The doctor maintains that there is no chance of recovery.

But they know it's just a course of life. He's not young, after all.

Tom has already said goodbye to his grandchildren, son-in-law and other people close to his heart. Now it is only him and Sybbie, waiting for the inevitable.

The lamp casts a dim light on the bed and the chair on which Sybbie is sitting. She is holding her father's hand calmly, but firmly.

"You'll meet Mama soon," Sybbie finally decides to break the silence.

"I've never been parted from her. Not really. But yes, I'm happy that I'll join her for eternity." _  
_

"Tell her that I love her."

"I will."

A tear falls down Sybbie's cheek. Tom notices it.

"Don't cry, my darling, I had a good life."

He means it. He had a good and fulfilled life. He met so many wonderful people, and so many of his dreams were fulfilled. So many things brought him joy. He made something out of himself, just as he had promised Sybil. He leaves behind himself books and articles as well as a better world and a better Ireland. He worked so hard to achieve all these things, but it was all was worth it in the end. However, his greatest achievement is without a doubt Sybbie. Such a wonderful, generous, passionate and strong woman. Just like her mother.

Sybil. The only woman he's ever loved. The woman who changed his life for the better. The woman who always gave him strength, even after she had left the world of living. After her death there was a time when he lost his spirit, but then he regained it when he found her again. She's never really left him.

Tom looks into Sybbie's eyes and sees his wife's eyes instead. So close.

"Da?" Sybbie quietly asks through tears.

He closes his eyes. He feels that someone takes his hand into hers. Yes, _hers_. He recognizes the touch.

Sybil?

Sybil!


	3. Chapter 3

**1920 **

Tom can't even make a move. He's on the verge of death himself even though his body is totally healthy. It is spiritual death. He lost half of his soul.

He knows that he should shave and dress himself, then go downstairs and eat breakfast with some members of the family. But he can't.

He is lying motionlessly in the bed, a sleeping newborn by his side. The little one is his only source of comfort. How can he even get up? Sybil went where he can't follow her. No, he can't follow her. He has to look after Sybbie. He can't let Sybil down. Moreover, his religion forbids taking your life on your own. He would be damned. And if he's damned, he'll never see Sybil again. Then he would be in an even worse situation than he is now.

Suddenly, he hears that Sybbie makes a move. The little girl has opened her eyes. Her eyes. They're just like her mother's.

A realization hits him. Sybil looks at him too. In this very moment. She sees everything. What does she want? Most probably for him to get up and try to live normally. He has to try it. For her sake.

Tom also feels that the mere thought of Sybil looking at him in this very moment warms his heart.

He gets up.

* * *

**1924 **

Tom goes to his room with Sybbie, to sit in peace with his beloved child. There is complete tranquillity in the room. Quietly, he approaches the desk, takes a pen in his hands and begins scribbling down on the paper. Lately he has had a lot of such moments, a lot of such sudden impulses.

He stopped writing when Sybil died and has not found inspiration since then. But he feels that something tells him to try again.

His gaze lingers at Sybil's picture on his bedside table.

And then it dawns on him. She's never really left him. She's still with him, always, even though not in flesh. She communicates with him too, even though not verbally. There is an unbreakable bond between them, something that even death couldn't destroy. He just needed to find her again.

And he feels that he's ready to do so.

He now even knows what she wants. She wants him to live for the two of them, to pursue their dreams, for them and for their daughter.

Writing is his passion. He should start doing so again. For Sybil, Sybbie, and yes, for himself too.

He begins writing.

Tom feels that he is regaining his internal strength. Sybil has always been his fire and she'll always be this. She'll always be with him. And life's beautiful.

He continues writing and after some time looks at the first draft of a new article.

He gets up and approaches Sybbie, who plays with her dolls on Da's bed.

"Look, darling, Da's just found Mama again," Tom informs the little girl happily.

Sybbie looks at him and smiles beautifully. "Da, talk to me about Mama."

"Yes, it's time to tell you more about the only woman I've ever loved, who is also the only woman I'll ever love."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello... I'm back. I was absent from this site for a few months. This drabble was actually written like three months ago, but was posted only on tumblr. Now it's time to post it also here :) It was written as a birthday present for my friend **bijou156**._

* * *

"Mrs. Hughes! Mrs. Hughes!" screamed a five-year-old Sybbie as she ran into the Servants' Hall.

Everyone in the room smiled at the child adoringly. Sybbie was a sweet little girl, beloved by everyone both upstairs and downstairs. Not long ago, Sybbie and her Da had left Downton to Iive in Ireland, so it was a treat to have this child back, even just for a visit.

Sybbie had a special bond, however, with the Crawleys' housekeeper. She often came to drink tea with Mrs. Hughes and sometimes the two of them went for a walk around the village.

"Hello Sybbie," Mrs. Hughes greeted the girl. "Come to my sitting room and we can talk."

"I'm in a hurry, Mrs. Hughes," Sybbie replied breathlessly. "Da's birthday is tomorrow!"

The housekeeper knew about it, of course. Her Ladyship had come to her earlier and had requested a special birthday dinner tomorrow for Mr. Branson, consisting of all of his favourite food.

"So, Miss Sybbie? Do you need my help in preparing anything?"

"I drew him a picture, but I also want to prepare his favourite chocolate pudding. I cannot ask Granny or Aunt Mary to help me with it. They don't cook. "

The housekeeper was slightly taken aback by the child's words. She didn't know how to make a pudding either!

"I'm afraid, Miss Sybbie, that you should ask Mrs. Patmore to help you with the pudding."

Sybbie shook her head vigorously. "No, I want YOU to help me, please, please, please…"

How could anyone refuse such a plea?

* * *

When there was finally some free space in the kitchen, Mrs. Hughes and Sybbie set out to prepare the pudding. Mrs. Hughes was slightly embarrassed to be cooking in front of Mrs. Patmore (and with an assistance of a cooking book!), but gave up her reservations because of the little girl that she adored so dearly. Sybbie turned out to be a great help in the kitchen - she was mixing the ingredients quite expertly.

"I sometimes help Hannah in the kitchen," Sybbie explained to Mrs Hughes (Hannah was Mr. Branson's housekeeper in Dublin).

Mrs. Hughes could only think how unthinkable it would be for children at Downton to be in such close relations with servants. Sybbie, however, had been brought up differently even when she had lived at Downton - otherwise she wouldn't have formed her friendship with her grandparents' housekeeper.

Mrs. Hughes also wondered whether her relationship with Sybbie was more than just a friendship - she actually saw Miss Branson as a granddaughter she never had.

* * *

On Mr. Branson's birthday, Sybbie again came downstairs and helped to prepare Mrs. Hughes' sitting room for a small feast. She assisted the housekeeper also in making tea. Finally, everything was set and ready - pudding, teapot, cups, cutlery and plates.

Sybbie then went to fetch her Da. Not long after, Mrs. Hughes heard footsteps and saw the adorable image of father and daughter walking hand in hand.

Sybbie couldn't contain her excitement. "Look, Da! We've made you your favourite pudding!" she pointed at the dessert standing on the table.

"_We've_?" enquired Mr. Branson and looked curiously at Mrs. Hughes.

"Mrs. Hughes and I!" Sybbie exclaimed in a cheery voice.

Mr. Branson only smiled at the woman and the child in front of him.

* * *

The meal was delicious and the three of them could not stop talking merrily. When it was time to go, Mr. Branson thanked Mrs. Hughes for helping Sybbie and added heartily, "You're like a Downton mother to me, truly."

Sybbie bounced happily when she heard her father's words. "You're a family, Mrs. Hughes," she squealed excitedly.

Mrs. Hughes was greatly moved by the Bransons' declarations. She could feel her eyes water and she struggled very much not to shed any tear.

* * *

In the evening, Mr. Branson was reading a book of fairytales to Sybbie in her room. When he finished, he leant to give his girl a goodnight kiss. Sybbie received the kiss with a smile and decided to ask, "Da, did you like my birthday present?"

Mr. Branson also smiled in response."The drawing was absolutely beautiful, darling. And the pudding was delicious. I'm so glad that you asked Mrs. Hughes for help."

"Do you think that Mama would be proud of me?" Sybbie asked.

Mr. Branson did not hesitate to reply, "I'm sure she_ is_ very proud of you."

Content with her father's firm statement, Sybbie happily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later, when Mr. Branson was preparing himself to sleep, he looked lovingly at his wife's picture at his bedside table and said, "I know that you're very proud of our girl, darling. So am I. She's a wonderful young person."

With this happy thought in mind, Tom Branson followed his daughter into Morpheus' realm.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all the reviews :)_

_I planned this drabble a long time ago, but now it fits what is happening currently on the show. I already had Tom and Sybbie go to Ireland in this universe, so I decided to be consistent within the story and not make them go to America. Besides, I really would like to see Tom return to Ireland._

* * *

It was strange at first not to live at Downton.

But Sybbie soon got accustomed to a new daily routine. She would always spend the first half of a day with their housekeeper Hannah, who soon became like a grandmother to her and like a mother to Daddy. Sybbie would often assist Hannah in doing daily chores or in the kitchen. Once a day they would go shopping for groceries and would also stop at playgrounds so that Sybbie could play with other children. Sybbie loved helping Hannah - she still had plenty of time to play with her toys, but assisting the housekeeper was also fun - and it made her feel useful. Sybbie loved to feel useful.

Later in the day Daddy would come home! Sybbie would always wait by the door and rush to greet him as soon as he would open the door. They would share a warm hug and then would go to the kitchen to eat dinner.

In the afternoons and evenings, Daddy and Sybbie would often go somewhere - whether for a walk or to visit Granny Moira or uncles, aunts and cousins or Daddy's friends and their children.

Sybbie also cherished the moments which she and Daddy spent only together, and Daddy read to her, told her stories, or they just talked on various topics. Daddy always found time which he devoted just to Sybbie - sometimes he went to a pub with his friends in the evening or to a political meeting in the afternoon, but in such cases he always managed to have time for his little girl before or after his outing.

* * *

One evening, Sybbie was already lying in bed, and Daddy just finished reading to her. Sybbie didn't want him to go yet, so she enquired, "Did you like the cake, Daddy? The one I helped Hannah to bake?"

Tom Branson smiled at the girl tenderly. "It was delicious. But… darling, there's also something else."

"Yes, Daddy?" Sybbie's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Today, when I came back from work and saw you helping Hannah finish the cake… You reminded me of your Mama, sweetheart. I remember the time when I still worked as a chauffeur at Downton and I saw your Mama once in the kitchen, baking a cake with Mrs. Patmore. How happy and satisfied she was when she looked at the finished cake! I saw the same smile on your face today, darling."

"I never met Mama, Daddy, but I love her very much."

"And she loves you very much too."

"And you and Mama also love each other very much."

"Indeed, we do," replied Tom with a wide grin on his face.

"And she's always with us, now in Dublin too," Sybbie whispered.

"Yes, because she's here," he pointed at his heart. "And here," he pointed at Sybbie's heart.

Sybbie smiled broadly and kissed her Daddy good night. "I really like living in Dublin," she stated in a happy tone before she drifted off to sleep.

"So do I," Tom told her.

* * *

Tom kissed Sybbie's hair and quietly tiptoed out of room. He needed to write a letter to the Crawleys. He was happy to be able to write to them that everything was totally all right with him and Sybbie.


	6. Fighting for His Daughter

_The following drabble is based on a prompt given to me by **nita100 **_(_thank you so much and I hope that you enjoy this little piece!). When Allen Leech was asked what scene on Downton he would redo, he said that he would like Tom to be present during the Nanny West incident. And this is exactly the prompt and the premise of the drabble. I've already had Tom going to Ireland instead of America in this series, so I think it doesn't matter that this new drabble is an AU one. Also big thanks to **gothamgirl28 **__for beta-reading it for me._

* * *

_**Fighting for His Daughter**_

* * *

**1922**

Tom knew that at this time of day the children were usually being put to sleep, but he so wanted to steal a moment with Sybbie. He hadn't seen his daughter at all that day except in the early morning because work had kept him incredibly busy. The Irishman couldn't imagine spending so much time apart from his beloved daughter.

As such, Tom directed his steps towards the nursery. He heard Nanny West's voice trying to get George to sleep. Perhaps he was too late and Sybbie had already fallen asleep? He decided to look through the door whether his little one was asleep or not. In that very moment, Tom heard something that alarmed him.

"Don't let the chauffeur's daughter disturb you," Miss West said to George.

Tom's whole body tensed. For a minute, he was too shocked to move. What a pity that he didn't because then Nanny West's voice changed from soothing and calming into disdainful as she turned towards Sybbie.

"Go back to sleep, you wicked little crossbreed," the woman hissed through her teeth. Tom's blood boiled; he couldn't stand beside the door anymore. He immediately entered the room.

"I didn't notice you, sir," shrieked Nanny West as he visibly startled her.

"It's not hard to assume so," Tom said coolly. "And perhaps you shouldn't address me as a 'sir' when you see me as a chauffeur. It's hypocritical, Miss West. Actually, I'm not ashamed to have worked as a chauffeur. You can't insult me in this way. But I can't allow you to insult my daughter, and I can't imagine how heartless one can be to say such words to an innocent child."

"Sir, I was only playing a game with Miss Sybbie, a joke..."

"I know that you think lowly of me, but please do not insult my intelligence. I'm lamenting that even now, when the world is changing, there are people like you who are so elitist and close-minded. My wife and I fought hard so that people might be treated equally, and I'll continue to fight for my daughter to be treated right. Now please put Master George in his crib and go downstairs and ask Mrs. Hughes to find you a room to sleep. Tell her that I sent you. I'll inform Lady Grantham about the incident so that you'll be dismissed as soon as possible. Please don't touch the children again. I'll stay with them for the night."

Nanny West started crying, but did not dare to disobey him and left the nursery. When she left, Tom approached the children's cribs - George was asleep, but Sybbie was not.

"My darling," Tom whispered as he took his daughter into his arms. "Come to me, I won't leave you tonight." As he uttered these words, he approached the bed intended for the nanny and lay down with Sybbie. Tom didn't feel able to let her sleep in her crib tonight. He wanted her close to him and to make her feel loved. He caressed Sybbie's curls and told her, "Papa loves you, my dear one. You're a child born out of great love, no matter what people may sometimes say, remember it. You're a living sign that boundaries can be broken and that nothing is impossible. You're my treasure and the most important part of my life."

They lay in complete silence for a few minutes before Sybbie's breath became heavy and it was clear that she had fallen asleep.

Tom, on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. Many thoughts were flowing through his head. He mainly pondered now on his reaction to Nanny West's unforgivable words. He had felt fire in his veins that he hadn't felt... since Sybil had died. It had been his first strong reaction, to well, anything, since his wife had departed the world of living.

Tom then recalled his own words and realized that he had forgotten about so many things: "My wife and I fought hard so that people might be treated equally, and I'll continue to fight for my daughter to be treated right." Yes, indeed. He and Sybil had _fought_, and for the last year and half he had abandoned fighting. But he should fight for his darling daughter's future. Did he, then, have enough strength to do so?

"I must muster all the necessary strength," Tom resolved immediately.

He looked at the sleeping Sybbie again, embraced her more closely and whispered into her hair, "I'll fight for you, my dear one. I promise."

At that moment, he felt some warmth inside him, and he could swear that it was Sybil communicating to him that she approved of his oath.


End file.
